Para tu libertad, bastan mis alas
by Janii-chan
Summary: Volví a estirar mi mano hacia él y acaricié su cabeza de manera cariñosa, él volvió a mirar la insignia que había quitado de mi chaqueta y luego miró mi cuerpo una vez más antes de volver a cubrirme./ Rivetra Spoiler cap 22


**Hola! Me reporto con un one-shot Rivetra (L) Amo ésta pareja… aunque no más que el Riveren *-* jajaja en fin, hoy vengo con éste one-shot que salió por inspiración de una canción que escuché y pensé enseguida en Petra. Por ello, en algunas partes hay letra de la canción. Es la que está en letras cursivas, si?**

**Bien, hay un poco de ooc de parte de nuestro amado Heichou, pero es súper poco :)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, aunque eso ya lo saben. Hay Spoiler del último capítulo que se ha publicado (22) así es que si no lo han visto, deberían pasar a verlo y después leer esto. Sin más, nos leemos abajo :)**

Qué lugar más cálido. Se siente bien, pero ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? En toda mi vida, no recuerdo haberme sentido así de cálida y segura. No, esa es una mentira. Sí hubo momentos en los que me sentí así. Cuando estaba cerca de él, no importa en qué lugar, si era dentro o fuera de los muros… Si él estaba, me sentía segura.

Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor, buscando algo que me diera un indicio para saber cómo había llegado a aquel lugar. Aunque no sentía miedo, me aseguré de tener mis equipos en correcto estado. Debía estar alerta. Era lo que siempre nos decía él.

Sentí una sensación en mi espalda, a la altura de mis omoplatos, en ambos. Me moví un poco bruscamente y fue cuando vi una pluma caer delante de mis ojos. Miré hacia arriba buscando de dónde provenía; pero no había nada sobre mí. Volví a moverme y fue cuando ambas alas se expandieron en todo su esplendor.

¿Alas? ¿Tenía alas? ¿Un sueño? Pero… ¿En qué momento me había dormido? Entonces, comencé a intentar recordar. Las tropas de reconocimiento, habíamos salido en la mañana a la 57ª expedición. Íbamos en la ruta correcta pero un titán femenino, trajo consigo a un ejército de titanes que nos comenzó a atacar.

El comandante Erwin nos desvió de la ruta inicial hacia un espeso bosque, para poder emboscar al titán femenino, aunque muchos de nuestros camaradas murieron para darnos el tiempo de llevar a cabo la emboscada. Él, el sargento Rivaille, nos ordenó que siguiéramos un poco más en los caballos y luego usáramos el equipo tridimensional para poder ayudar con el titán femenino.

Poco antes de que nos reuniéramos con todos, se dio la señal de retirada. Y el sargento Rivaille nos envió su señal para saber nuestra ubicación. Le respondimos y esperamos a reunirnos. Fue cuando alguien apareció. No era el sargento.

El primero en caer, fue Gunter. Recordé el terror, el miedo. Miraba a todos lados buscándolo a él, al Sargento Rivaille, que nos salvara, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Nos dirigimos al cuartel general, nuestra máxima prioridad era defender a Eren, pero aquella persona nos seguía de cerca.

Traía nuestro mismo uniforme, la rabia y la desesperación me invadieron.

-¡Malditos traidores! – Dije - ¡Vamos! ¡Juro que te llevaré conmigo! – Bramé, dándome la vuelta para enfrentarlo

Fue entonces, cuando una gran explosión nos hizo entender que era el titán femenino, se había vuelto a transformar y nos enfrentaba. Corrió hacia nosotros velozmente. Eren comenzó a desesperarse e intentó transformarse, pero Eld lo detuvo.

Se le ordenó seguir yendo al cuartel general, mientras nosotros lucharíamos contra ella.

-¡También lucharé! – gritó Eren

-¡No puedes, es demasiado peligrosa! – gritó Eld

-¿Acaso dudas de nuestra capacidad? – dijo Auruo

-¿Es eso, Eren? – Pregunté, intentando hacerlo dudar para que desistiera de su terquedad - ¿No confías en nosotros?

Eren se dio la media vuelta y continuó - ¡Yo creo en mi grupo! – Dijo - ¡Buena suerte! – todos sonreímos, algo nerviosos.

Auruo, Eld y yo fuimos al ataque del titán femenino, y tuvimos una luz de esperanza pero… simplemente no lo vimos venir, ninguno lo vio venir. Eld se acercó a ella para darle un golpe, pero el titán lo mordió con fiereza, causándole una muerte inmediata.

Me descoloqué, perdí la razón, no sabía para dónde ir. Sólo pensé en escapar. Pero el titán me alcanzó, y de ahí… ya no recuerdo. ¿Me dormí? No, imposible, yo… estoy muerta.

Miré hacia abajo, y vi mi cuerpo que yacía sin vida a los pies de un árbol. Miré un poco más allá, y vi también el cuerpo de Auruo, muerto. Apreté mis puños. Todos, todos habíamos muerto. ¿Y Eren? Habíamos fallado nuestra misión de protegerlo, pero al menos, parece que le habíamos dado tiempo de escapar, ya que no lo veía por ningún lado.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. El sargento Rivaille apareció frente a mí, aunque claro, no me veía a mí, sino, a mi cuerpo que estaba bajo nosotros. Su expresión era sombría, seguramente, ya se había dado cuenta de que todos habíamos terminado muertos. Alcé mi mano y la estiré intentando alcanzar el rostro del sargento.

Él no despegaba la mirada de mi cuerpo, entonces, cuando las yemas de mis dedos rozaron la piel de su mejilla, él suspiró y siguió su camino. Quise llorar, gritarle, preguntarle por qué no hacía o decía nada. Pero entonces, sentí el rugido de un titán. Del titán perteneciente a Eren. Al menos, Eren seguía vivo. Por lo tanto, el sargento debía seguir con la misión de protegerlo.

Me quedé ahí un buen tiempo, sin saber qué hacer. No sabía dónde ir, o si podía alejarme de ahí. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando escuché que unos hombres se acercaban. Recogieron los cadáveres del grupo, incluido el mío y lo subieron a una carreta. Yo los seguí, con la esperanza de volver a ver al sargento otra vez.

Llegamos a un campamento de descanso, en el que las tropas se preparaban para regresar dentro de los muros. Envolvieron cada uno de los cadáveres en unas mantas blancas y los dejaron en el suelo. Mientras, otros alimentaban a los caballos o se reabastecían.

Pasó un tiempo considerable, yo estaba de pie al lado de mi cuerpo, al lado de éste, estaban los cuerpos de cada uno de mis compañeros. Eld, Auruo y Gunter. Los cuatro yacíamos ahí. Miré a mí alrededor y entonces, lo vi. El sargento hablaba con el comandante Erwin; un poco más allá, Mikasa estaba con Eren en una carreta.

Suspiré aliviada, al menos, Eren seguía con vida. Volví a buscar al sargento con la mirada, pero ya no lo encontré con el comandante, miré para todos lados y lo vi de pie, junto a nuestros cuerpos. No tenía su típica postura de arrogancia, ni altanería.

Su mirada era sombría y en su postura, se le notaba decaído, triste. Me posicioné tras el sargento, y sólo lo observé con nostalgia. Aunque le hablara, o lo tocara, él no se enteraría. Suspiré.

Él se arrodillo al lado de mi cuerpo y también suspiró antes de abrir la manta que me cubría. Sacó una cuchilla y cortó la insignia de mi chaqueta. La miró por largo rato, nostálgico.

_Soy el comienzo de tu pensamiento_

_Soy el final de tu sufrimiento_

_Soy el viento que vuela tu pelo_

_Y soy el sol que calienta tu cuerpo._

_Soy la vida que cuida la vida_

_Soy la luz que al mundo ilumina._

Lo tomé del hombro y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al verlo así. Tan frágil, tan derrotado. Lo abracé por la espalda mientras mis lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-Sobreponte a esto – hablé, aunque sabía que no me escuchaba – Siempre estaré junto a ti

-Lo sé – dijo, yo me sorprendí. Él vaciló un poco y luego suspiró – Esto es un adiós. Murieron sirviendo a la causa de la humanidad – fue entonces, cuando entendí que él hablaba consigo mismo.

Besé su mejilla derecha y vi cómo él se sorprendió un poco y miró hacia su derecha buscando al responsable de aquel roce. Sin encontrar a nadie ahí, apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño para contener el montón de emociones que tenía dentro. Frustración, tristeza, rabia…

Volví a estirar mi mano hacia él y acaricié su cabeza de manera cariñosa, él volvió a mirar la insignia que había quitado de mi chaqueta y luego miró mi cuerpo una vez más antes de volver a cubrirme.

_Soy tu voz, tu llanto,_

_Soy tu risa, soy tu fe_

_Tu amor, la calma _

_Que te llena y que tú no ves._

_Yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente._

-¡No puedo aceptar esto, Comandante Erwin! – Escuché como gritó un soldado un poco más allá - ¡Tenemos que recuperar el cadáver de Iván, estaba frente a nosotros!

El sargento volvió a su expresión seria de siempre y se puso de pie. Noté como comenzó a cojear, se había lastimado el pie izquierdo y lo estaba ocultando. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al comandante.

-Iván era nuestro compañero y amigo de la infancia – dijo otro – conocemos a sus padres, queremos por lo menos llevar su cuerpo de vuelta

-¡No sean egoístas, es peligroso! – habló otro soldado

-¿Pelearán por su amigo? – dijo él, quien había llegado al lugar

-Sargento Rivaille – dijo uno de los soldados

-Si ya se confirmó que está muerto, no se puede hacer mucho – dijo serio – Con cadáver o no, un muerto es un muerto. No va a cambiar nada. – terminó, él también estaba sufriendo la muerte de sus compañeros, pero no podía demostrarlo a los demás.

-Registren a Iván entre los desaparecidos – habló el comandante Erwin – Esa es la última orden.

El sargento Rivaille y el comandante, comenzaron a caminar hacia sus caballos.

-Ustedes dos… ¿No tienen sentimientos? – gritó desesperado uno de los soldados

Sin decir nada, ellos continuaron su camino. Yo entendía al sargento perfectamente. Ellos debían priorizar las vidas de los soldados. No podían ponerlas en riesgo por unos cadáveres.

Las tropas comenzaron a moverse a toda velocidad hacia los muros, todo iba bien, cuando alguien gritó "¡Son titanes!". Miré para atrás y vi a lo lejos a ambos soldados que querían traer el cuerpo de su amigo de vuelta. Venían con el cadáver sobre el caballo y los titanes los estaban alcanzando.

Se dio la señal, y el comandante Erwin dio la orden. - ¡Corran a toda velocidad! – gritó

-No veo edificios altos ni árboles – habló el sargento – No seremos capaces de luchar contra ellos así – habló un poco impotente

-Será más rápido huir a los muros – dijo el comandante

El sargento Rivaille comenzó a bajar la velocidad de su caballo para llegar a retaguardia. Dither, quien era el que llevaba el cadáver de Iván, esquivó a un titán que lo había atacado. La maniobra, hizo que el cuerpo de Iván cayera del caballo.

Miró a su otro compañero, que era tomado por otro titán, para ser devorado. Su terquedad, le había costado la vida de sus dos compañeros y también, había puesto en riesgo las vidas de toda la tropa.

Los titanes comenzaron a alcanzar las carretas en donde estaban los cadáveres. Mi cuerpo y el de mis compañeros.

-¿Qué haremos? ¡Nos están alcanzando! – gritó uno

-¡Voy por atrás, aprovecha esa oportunidad y…! –

-¡Detente! – Habló el sargento Rivaille quien había llegado en ese momento – Tiren los cadáveres, o serán alcanzados – ordenó

-Pero… -

-¿Crees que esos cadáveres se van a poner tristes por no ser llevados? – Preguntó frío – No son especiales, sólo cuerpos – dijo

Exacto, había que priorizar la vida de los demás. Él ya tenía suficiente con esos muertos, no quería ver a más compañeros caídos

-¿Lo vamos a hacer? ¿Realmente lo vamos a hacer? – preguntó uno entre lágrimas

Él se desesperó, no le hacían caso, los alcanzaría y él no podía luchar. Estaba herido.

-¡Rápido! – grité a los soldados

-¡No tenemos otra opción! – dijo y abrió la puerta de la carreta para tirar el primer cuerpo, que fue aplastado por el titán.

Lanzaron otro cuerpo más que también fue aplastado, ambos soldados que estaban en la tarea, lloraban. Tomaron un tercer cuerpo, el mío. Rivaille tenía una mirada sombría mientras veía como mi cuerpo era lanzado.

Tomé su hombro dándole apoyo. Aunque le doliera, él había dado la orden correcta.

_Soy la luz del día, la alegría_

_Soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma_

_Que te llena y que te hace bien_

_Yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente._

-¡Está funcionando, continúen! – en efecto, la carreta estaba tomando velocidad y estaban dejando al titán atrás.

Luego de perderlos, llegaron a un pequeño descanso para poder ordenarse nuevamente.

-¡Confirmen sus posiciones, partiremos de inmediato! –

El sargento se acercó a Dither en su caballo y se bajó de él.

-Sargento Rivaille, yo… - habló Dither, mientras el sargento sacaba algo de su manga derecha.

Se acercó a él con semblante serio – Esta es la prueba de que ellos vivieron. Al menos para mí – dijo y luego le extendió un pedazo de tela – Es de Iván – dijo

Me fijé mejor y vi la insignia que había quitado de mi chaqueta, aunque claro, Dither no lo sabía. Él comenzó a llorar mientras el sargento Rivaille volvió a subir a su caballo para volver a la formación.

Al llegar dentro de los muros, los murmullos de la gente, eran devastadores.

-¿Tenemos menos gente que en la mañana? – dijo uno

-Disminuyeron considerablemente – habló otro – Esta vez también fue horrible

-Salieron temprano por la mañana ¿Y ya están de vuelta? – comenzó otro

-¿Qué diablos fueron a hacer? – preguntó otro más

Rivaille caminaba por inercia, aun cojeando, no decía nada, no miraba nada, simplemente, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Yo, lo seguía de cerca.

-¡Sargento Rivaille! – escuché una voz conocida, me giré al instante. Mi padre estaba ahí – Gracias por cuidar de mi hija – Oh, no… miré a Levi un poco asustada, se sentiría peor. Mi padre le sonreía mientras caminaba a su lado – Soy el padre de Petra. Me gustaría hablar algo con usted antes de que ella me vea – dijo – Ella me envió una carta – se la mostró – me dijo que ha sido reclutada a su equipo. Dijo que estaba dispuesta a dar todo de ella. Bueno, mi pequeña escribe esas cosas sin pensar lo mucho que hace que su padre se preocupe – rió un poco nervioso. Levi seguía caminando sin decir nada – Sé que es muy pronto para insistir en que se case, es muy joven y tiene toda una vida por delante… -Mire a Rivaille y vi su rostro sombrío. Cuánto deseaba estar viva para poder verlo igual que siempre.

La mirada sombría de Levi, se lo dijo todo a mi padre. Él comenzó a llorar mientras dejaba de caminar. Y Rivaille no fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra de aliento. Supongo que se sentía igual o incluso peor que mi papá.

Después de todo lo que gritaron, increpando al comandante Erwin por las muertes de los soldados, finalmente, llegamos al refugio. Rivaille en silencio, dejó su caballo en el establo, entro a su cuarto, tomó ropa y se fue al cuarto de baño en silencio.

Después de haber visto un doctor por su lesión, se fue a recostar a su dormitorio. Su mirada sombría no se le quitaba. Una angustia enorme se comenzó a apoderar de mi pecho.

-Por favor – dije cabizbaja – Por favor… cambia ese rostro – pedí

Él suspiró – Me estoy volviendo loco, ahora escucho voces – dijo sin abrir los ojos

Y me sorprendí – Si me estás escuchando, por favor… Vuelve a ser tú mismo – dije, con esperanza de que me escuchara

_Yo soy la nota que suena en tu alma_

_Soy a conciencia de tu ser que avanza_

_Soy la fuerza de este mundo nuevo_

_Y soy la tierra, tus alas, tú cielo_

Él abrió los ojos de golpe mirando alrededor de su habitación – P… - vaciló un poco - ¿Petra? – preguntó

-Sí… - dije – Estoy aquí –

Él se sentó en su cama y apoyó su frente en su mano, tapando su mirada – Lo… Lo siento – dijo impotente

-Descuida, todo está bien – sonreí y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo

-Si tan solo yo… - comenzó a hablar

-No te culpes – pedí – No es tu culpa –

_Soy la vida que cuida la vida_

_Soy la luz que al mundo ilumina_

_Soy tu voz tu llanto_

_Soy tu risa soy tu fe_

_Tu amor la calma que te llena_

_Y que tu no vez_

_ Yo soy en ti, todo lo que se siente _

-Promete que estarás bien – pedí sonriendo, él me miró

Sí, me miró y me sonrió. – Estaré bien – tragó saliva – Lo haré – suspiró

Yo, ya más aliviada, tomé su rostro para que me mirara – No importa si no nos vemos más o si no hablamos. Siempre estaré cuidando de ti – besé su frente mientras mi cuerpo se desvanecía en una luz.

Antes de irme, miré una vez más a mi querido sargento Rivaille. Él, sonriendo, sostenía una de las plumas de mis alas. Él también cuidaría de mí.

_Soy la luz del día, la alegría_

_Soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma_

_Que te llena y que te hace bien_

_Yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente._

**La canción se llama "Yo soy" y es de una serie muy buena que estoy viendo llamada "Aliados" la pasan por el canal Fox (no estoy haciendo propaganda ahahaha) Estoy un poco sensible aún por el capítulo :( pero ya me sobrepondré.**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado!**

**Es mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin. La verdad, comencé a ver el anime ésta semana y ya me obsesioné con la fuerza Levi y con Rivaille *-* Me he enamorado perdidamente de él… jajajaja**

**Bien, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer! Un abrazo, bendiciones! :)**

**Jani-chan**

**P.d Dejen un review :)**


End file.
